


End Up Here

by mrsmichaelclifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, F/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmichaelclifford/pseuds/mrsmichaelclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan is Ashton Irwin's cousin-but they are basically brother and sisters. Morgan being a few years younger then Ashton just graduated and has decided to move in with his band-5 Seconds of Summer, and even help them on their tour as their photographer and hair designer. Morgan is close with all the boys- especially Michael who no matter how much they scream at each other they are great friends, and anytime she gets flashbacks or upset about her crazy past he's always there. And with the tour comings up and them living together Morgan is starting to see maybe there's more to their friendship than they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I never understood our relationship. He was my cousins best friend-we argued but in the end we were best friends it seemed. We called each other hateful things. But when I cried he was the only person besides my cousin to be able to soothe me. I slapped him countless times, but I would eventually kiss his cheek where I slapped him to say sorry. We weren't dating-we were far from dating. I never thought about my feelings for him-he never thought about his feelings for me. We were just weird friends...but hey spending months with someone can maybe change your outlooks and feelings on them...like how I started to fall so hard for him...

 

“Welp that's everything...” I said looking at the pile of boxes in my room. Ashton leaned over and heaved quickly from all the carrying he did. I laughed a bit, “Ashton I carried just as much as you and I'm fine. And besides you have fucking muscle.” He glared a bit before smiled. 

“I can't believe my American baby cousin is moving in with us.” He grinned putting an arm around my shoulder glancing around my room that I will be decorating soon. I laugh at how he says American cousin because I was born in America, my mom was Australian, my dad was American. I spent basically my whole life in America so I was kind of stuck with that accent you could say. About a few months ago I was moved to Australia with my mom when my parents got divorced after years of fighting. I finished up school here and is now moving in with my best friends and my amazing cousin-who is Ashton Irwin, drummer for 5 Seconds of Summer.

“I can't believe I'll be living with 4 sweaty boys.” I said wrinkling my nose at the thought of them after a concert, “And then being forced to go on tour.” I said shoving Ashton jokingly.

“Hey you wanted to come! It's a great for you to become a photographer like you want and we need our to look great and you're great with hair.” Ashton replied shoving back. So yes I am going on tour with them-as their photographer and hair designer. 

“Though your hair will get messy in the middle of the show from all the sweat, Mr. Drummer boy.” I laughed and looked at who was trying to look angry but that was obviously not working out very well. I heard the front door open-well because it kind of banged open. The boys must be home. I walked out my room and leaned over the railing from upstairs and saw Michael walking in taking off the leather jacket he was wearing, following my Luke and Calum who took off their beanies. “Mikey!” I squealed. Michael looked up and grinned when he saw me. 

I ran downstairs and jumped in my other best friends arm hugging him tightly. This is really the first time I've seen Michael since I was finishing up school and he wasn't able to make it to my graduation. I turned around and jumped into Luke and Calum's arms too causing them to laughed. Ashton slowly made his way down the stairs. “We got everything in her room, thanks for the help.” He said sarcastically.

“Oh hey no problem.” Luke replied letting go of me. I laughed at them.

“So did you guys bring me any food.” I asked looking between Michael, Luke, and Calum.

“Yup right over there.” Calum said pointing to the bag of McDonalds on the coffee table, next to it was a large drink. I grinned. 

“Oh fuck, thank you!” I laughed hugging the bag. Calum looked at Ashton weirdly.

“Her mom never let her eat junk food. I mean she still did but she hardly got to.” Ashton explained. I walked over and gave Calum a kiss on the cheek as a thank you and then headed upstairs to eat and get started on my room. I put down the bag and pulled out the McNuggets and fries slowly started to eat and unpack some boxes. I put my black sheet and comforter on my bed with my black and blue fuzzy pillows. Then I put down my black rug and started putting my DVD's, CD's, and books onto the bookshelf. After that I put away my clothes into my closet then walked into my bathroom to put everything I needed in there away. When I was done with that I started to hang my old record down from the ceiling-but majorly failing since I'm short.

“Need some help?” I turned around and saw Michael smiling at me. I nodded slightly and he walked over and started to help hang up stuff. I started hanging up all the posters I had from Greenday up to Hunger Games. I turned around and watched Michael hang up the last record. I started eating my food again and watched as Michael grabbed my fries and ran downstairs. 

“Oh you idiot!” I shouted, running after him. Once I got downstairs and I ran and jumped on his back trying to grab the fries. Ashton walked in and just stopped and stare. Michael and I stopped and stare. Michael let me down and handed me the fries never break the eye contact with Ashton.

“Well, I was just going to say we're going grocery shopping if you want to come....”Ashton said awkwardly. I nodded and watched him leave through the door that lead to the garage. I turned and slapped Michael on the cheek.

“Don't steal my food, Clifford.” He glared and held his cheek.

“There is no need for slapping!”

“Oh there is always need for slapping!” 

“Say you're sorry!” Michael frowned.

“Not until you do....” I giggled a bit.

“Fine, I'm sorry for stealing your goddamn fries.” 

“Good boy!” I smiled patting his head, leaning up kissing his cheek, where I slapped him, softly, “And I'm sorry for smacking your cute little baby face.” I walked out into the garage.

“Oh so now I'm cute...”


	2. Chapter Two

“So why are we going grocery shopping if we are leaving in like 2 days?” I asked leaning forward. I was sitting in the backseat between Michael and Luke, Calum and Ashton were up in the front-Ashton driving.

“To get snacks for the twos day.” Ashton replied.

“And to get snacks for the tour.” Calum laughed.

“And to get snacks for when the tours over...” Luke finished causing me to laugh. Michael shook his head laughing along with me. After about a few minutes Ashton pulled into the market parking lot and we all got out. I stood back a bit and told the guys to go ahead while I grabbed my phone. I sighed and looked at my moms number. I really need to call her, but it's only been a day. She's still torn about the divorce. I shook my head and slid my phone into my butt pocket and headed inside the market. I didn't know where the boys were so I walked down a random aisle, and because of my terrible luck I walked right into the liquor aisle. 

I started chewing on my bottom lip wanting to cry. So many memories start to fiddle in my mind. The memories going as back as when I was 10 and my dad got laid off. Him buying a case of a beer saying he was going to have one, and then use the rest for anytime he cooked. The one turned into 2, and the 2 turned into 4. Then to when I was 14, and my dad came home drunk on my birthday and punched me, causing me to have a busted lip. Then 16 when Ashton came to the states to see me and he watched my dad abuse my mom, Ashton took me away for a few months then. But my mom called him and told him everything was alright, so I forced back home where I was punished for leaving. Finally going back a few months ago when my parents announced their divorce. My dad was the one who wanted it, he was having an affair, he had a second family behind my mom and I's back. 

I rubbed my eyes a bit and realized I was crying...and sniffling. Some people was starting to stare but I brushed it off and ran to find Ashton. Once I walked down the cookie aisle, I said Ashton looking at what to buy. He was alone and I smiled in relief. I ran over and hugged him tightly, burying my face in his chest. “Woah, Morgan.” Ashton laughed hugging back. “Hey are you okay?” He asked looking at my eyes. They were probably red from crying and my eyeliner and mascara was probably smeared. 

“Just some uncomfortable flashbacks.” I whispered wrapping my arms tightly around me. “It sucks. I can't just get away from it no matter how hard I try.” 

“Hey it will be okay.” Ashton whispered, “Do you want to sit in the cart?” He asked pointing to the cart. I nodded, smiling. I laughed while Ashton and I moved some stuff around and I climbed in. I felt like a little kid. “Oh yup you are my baby cousin.” Ashton laughed started to push the cart again.

Once we turned the next aisle I saw 3 familiar boys walk towards us. “Woah someones a little kid.” Calum laughed patting my head, putting a few bags of chips in around me. 

Michael smiled down at me, and I looked over at Luke who had is phone in his hand, “So we're at the grocery store, Michael is gazing at the women in the cart,” he moved his towards Calum who decided to twerk against the wall that was down the aisle, “Calum is being a twerking animal,” and then he moved his phone towards Ashton, “And Ashton is pushing the girl in the cart. By the way, hello girl in the cart!” Luke cheered. 

I giggled and waved, “HI!” I screamed whispered. He smiled and I felt my phone vibrate. So he posted the video on Twitter, Facebook, and Keek. Oh shit. My dad will probably see this. Wait-knock it off Morgan, he can't hurt you anymore. He lives all the way in New York. “Are we almost done...?” I asked climbing out of the cart.

“We're going to get a few more stuff then.” Ashton replied, while Calum started dancing around me.

“God bruh,” I laughed pushing Calum away from me. I grabbed Michael's wrist and pulled him outside so I could get some air. 

“I missed you,” Michael whispered. I turned pink a bit-probably from the heat.

“Yeah I missed you to Mikey.” I laughed shoving his arm a bit. After a few minuets Ashton came outside carrying bags, alongside with Calum and Luke who were carrying backs also. Once we got everything in the back we headed home. 

About an hour later we were all sprawled out onto the floor, tired a bit, just watching movies and talking about random stuff, “I love you guys.” I smiled looking at all of them. “Thank you for everything you've done.” 

“Anything for my baby cuz.” Ashton smiled. I laughed and leaned against Michael who was playing with my hair.

“Can you guys play me something.” I asked closing my eyes. 

“Yeah sure.” Luke smiled. They all got up and got their stuff, Ashton just getting his acoustic drum thing. The beat to Daylight started playing. I leaned against the couch slowly drifting off when I felt someone pick me and lay me on my bed.

“Goodnight.” Someone whispered kissing my forehead.


	3. Chapter Three

“Hey hey life ain't fair. 3 in the year if you don't care!” I shouted singing along with Whatever by Hot Chelle Rae. The guys were out since it was the last day before tour so they decided for a guys night out-because apparently since I'll be with them they can't go a night without me-though I don't why they can go and a shit drunk and I'll stay in the comfort of my bunk cuddling with my blankets watching Youtube. 

The song switched and I Feel Like Dancin started playing. I grinned and started singing and dancing because I love this song. I heard the front door open and the familiar voices. It was probably about midnight. “I feel like dancing tonight, I'm going to party like it's my civil right!” Luke screamed walking into the living room dancing. I laughed and screamed with him. He grabbed my hand and spun me around. 

“When you come home at midnight...” Ashton laughed holding up his pointing to me and Luke who were dancing and at Calum and Michael who were dancing in the background. “Gotta love our group friends.” He said turning the camera back around to him. 

“How was the night out?” I asked following Ashton into the kitchen. 

“Pretty good, we only had a few drinks, we didn't get drunk.” He shrugged, “How was your night alone?”

I thought back to all I did for the few hours they were away. I bit my lip knowing I couldn't tell him everything. Well it started off good..I ordered some pizza. After I ate I went and jumped in the shower. I had a mental breakdown in the shower. I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped Ashton didn't while I thought about it.

Flashback   
“That nothings impossible...” I sang softly while washing my hair. I sighed and closed my hairs while I washed the conditioner out. I looked down at my arms once I was done and saw the familiar bruises that were slowly fading. The bruises from my dad. I looked down at my thighs at the cuts from me and the bruises from my dad. My started aching and I looked over at my razor. 

“No Morgan!” I hissed to myself. My arms slid around me as I slid down the wall. The water was dripping on me and the shower was still going. I pulled my knees to my chest and started crying harder. The flashbacks coming into my head. When I first cut, I was only fucking 13. My dad hit me so much I passed out. I couldn't just take it. 

Without hesitation I reached over and grabbed the razor and started cutting small lines into my thighs. The pain made all the bad thoughts go away. I looked at the water around me and watched it as the blood drained down the drain with it. I turned off the water and got out putting my razor in dresser because no one looked there. I cleaned up my thigh then dried my hair and put on my sweats and a sport bra suddenly feelings much better.

End of flashback 

“Oh just ordered some pizza, took a shower, then had my own dance party.” I shrugged not bothering to look Ashton in the eyes. I just couldn't. I knew he'd cast shame down on me. No one knows I self harm. I mean no one. They would all hate me. 

“Are you sure?” Ashton asked looking at me sincerely. “You look upset.” 

I nodded and looked up. I put on a smile, “I'm peachy Ashy.” I grinned and hugged him tightly. He hugged back surprised while I hugged as tight as I could, knowing if it wasn't for the boys I probably wouldn't be here. I walked into the living and hugged each boy just as tight as I hugged Ashton. “I love you guys.” I whispered about to cry. They all pulled me into a group hug and we hugged each other for about five minutes it seemed. 

“We love you too!” Calum yelled causing me to giggle a bit. I looked up at Michael and smiled at him. 

“I'm going to lay down. We do have to get up early tomorrow.” I smiled a bit and stretched faking a yawn. I slowly climbed the stairs and turned around watching them all talk in hushed tones. I climbed into bed and looked up at the ceiling. 

“You're not okay.” 

I looked over at the door and saw Michael standing there. He walked in and shut the door quietly and walked over to my bed. He crawled in next to me. “I know when you're not okay Morgan.” He whispered. 

“What are you talking about. I-I'm fine.” I whispered back stuttering. My hands were shaking.

“Morgan look at me.” I looked up at him. “Now tell me your fine. You have to look at me while saying it.” 

I shook my head and hugged him knowing I couldn't do it. I started silently crying while he held me and stroked my hair. “I-I'm sorry.” I cried hugging tighter. 

“Why are you sorry?” He asked looking down at me. 

“You'll know. But right now, I just can't tell you.” I whispered. Michael and nodded and started getting out of the bed. “Michael can you please stay.”

“Sure.” He mumbled and got back in. I curled up in his chest and started falling asleep. Tomorrow everything will better. Tomorrow is the beginning of the tour. I'm living with my 4 best friends. Life should be great, hell fucking fantastic for me.

Why is it so hard to forget?

“Night Michael.” I whispered.

“Goodnight Morgan.”


End file.
